Hasta en fin
by RaveS
Summary: Raven es reclutada para trabajar en contra de un los jóvenes titanes, podrán ellos lograr que cambie de parecer?


No entendía que querían mi, no era muy sociable y nadie conocía mi secreto.

Esos tipos no me responden mis preguntas, ni siquiera me ven a los ojos, estoy molestando un poco, pero no me falta la razón por la que me retengan más tiempo, el tipo más grande e intimidante conducen el vehículo, no recuerdo bien el color , todo pasó rápido. Trataba de mirar a mi alrededor y recabar información de dónde estaba, necesitaba escapar de ahí, pero mis malditos nervios, el estrés y el miedo me tenían impedido hacerlo. No estaba funcionando para nada ...

Me calme un poco, llegue a una casa no muy grande y con una pinta muy mala, me causaba conflicto ese sentimiento, me guiaron hasta dentro de esta, el sujeto que conducía entró conmigo y los demás permanecieron fuera.

\- Se que sabes porque estás aquí Rachel-. Me dijo un tipo que indicaba que me sentara mientras avanzaba hacia una silla de frente de la mía.

-Realmente no lo se-. Contesté con una voz que intente sonara calmada.

\- Eres, importante para nosotros, tus habilidades serian de mucha ayuda-.cuando termino de decirlo cerré los ojos con fuerza, ellos lo sabían, pero lo negaría hasta el final. Así que permanecí el silencio.

El tipo de acerco a mi, me vio directo a los ojos un muy buen rato, horas diría yo, tratando de intimidarme aunque lo logró poco intente no apartar la mirada; cuando creí que estaba estaba yendo a mi planto una bofetada muy fuerte, tanto que una lagrima salió de mis ojos ... ya sabían ¿De qué servía ocultarlo?

-Basta-. Grité. Aparte al hombre con mi poder, los demás se asombraron al verlo, era solo un mito, y yo tontamente les había confirmado mis habilidades.

-Crei que no la harían hablar tan pronto-. Dijo un tipo saliendo de una habitación. - Jason, es mi nombre primor- No hice más qué mirar pues no tenía nada que decirle.

-Estaras aquí un buen rato, esa será tu habitación-. Me dijo de uns habitación al fondo, no me lo esperaba, solo me dirigí hacia allá y el me seguía de cerca cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

¿Qué necesita? -. Fui directo al grano, no tenía dónde ir, de todas formas, mis padres ... De mi madre no sabía nada hace un buen tiempo y mi padre bueno el no era un buen sujeto.

Se quedo un rato pensando, hasta que hablo y dijo - últimamente e perdido mucha gente , serás la protectora y ayudarás en la batalla.

\- ¿y que ganó yo? -. Le pregunté con voz exigente.

\- Seguridad, se cuánto temes a que el gobierno sepa de ti, de tus habilidades. Ademas te ayudare con eso, a controlarlas a desarrollarlas.

-Esta Bien, al parecer no tengo opción. Pero quiero ser tratada como igual-. Demandé

\- es un trato. Rachel-. No hice más que sonreír hipócritamente.

En una base a cientos de kilómetros *

\- mi contacto me aseguro que ya la tienen y accedio a trabajar para ellos, pero el jefe no le dio otras opciones-. dijo un chico de color verde que entraba en un gran salon de tecnología de punta

-Gracias por la información Garfield, debíamos de actuar antes. A haberla reclutado hace meses que supimos de ella-. contesto un joven que miraba unos papeles en un escritorio.

\- No tenías forma de saberlo Ricardo-. dijo una mujer alta y peliroja que entraba en la habitación.

\- no tenía, pero debía-. contestó Ricardo. - seguiremos un protocolo ya establecido. Necesitamos ser ágiles e inteligentes para reclutarla, aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta de que es capaz, y mucho menos de que lado está, sabiendo los antecedentes de su padre-.

Jason me entreno bastante personalmente, comenzábamos antes de salir el sol, y teminabamos cuando este se ocultaba. Moria de cansancio, estaba harta de eso, aunque tengo que admitir que me encantaba cuan lejos habia llegado mi poder, y de tantas cosas que era capaz de hacer.

Creo que era Martes, aunque no estoy muy segura; me llevo a un enorme campo cin pocos árboles y me indico que me parara justo en el centro, no me dio mas indicaciones y se fue de ahi, pensé inmediatamente en escapar, pero justo cuándo iba a iniciar mi vuelo comenzaron a arrojar pequeñas bombas y lasers que pretendían quemar mi piel bruscamente.

Respiré profundo y me senté cerre mis ojos y esperé un impacto, pero jamás llego, los abrí apresurada y logré notar como un escudo invisible impedía que todo eso me atacara de alguna forma.

-Alto!-. escuche la voz de Jason desde unos metros tras de mí.

-Estas lista, te informare el lugar, daré órdenes claras. espero hagas un buen trabajo-. me dijo haciéndome una seña para seguirlo...

Voy a admitir que estaba un pcoo asustada, pero era más grande un tipo de emoción y adrenalina que me invadían.

\- Ya sabes, solo herir, daras un ultimátum. eso sera todo, vuelve justo a esta posición-. escuché una voz en una pequeña radio que me habian dado.

Volé hasta el lugar que me indicaron aterricé a un costado y mire por la ventana discretamente, dentro pude observar dos chicos, uno tenía un antifaz en el rostro y el otro era completamente verde.

Justo detras de mi había una chica con un tono rojizo en el cabello y una piel casi naranja que no habia notado para nada mi presencia.

Me senti un poco aterrada, ¿como iba a combatir contra ellos yo sola? Me arme de valor y atravesé la pared y me aparecí justo enfrente de ellos...


End file.
